


2017 fic dumps

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fic Dump, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Polyamory, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: hey i meant to post most of these last friday but uh,,, u knobut here's all the lil unfinished fics or extra parts that i didn't put into final products from this year





	2017 fic dumps

> this was gonna be [that vampire au for the anon](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/167345507382/jonghyuntaemin-its-kinda-nerdy-pg) that wanted vamp taem saving human jong but then i wrote the other thing instead

Jonghyun thinks he’s fucked up.

“You’re awfully cute for a human,” the vampire purrs, one cold fingertip drawing invisible little lines where Jonghyun’s chest is exposed by his deep vneck. He watches their fangs glisten and glow in the flashing blacklight of the club. He looked down to their mouth to avoid being captured by their deep red eyes, but he thinks he’s mesmerized all the same. Shit. “It would be a shame to let a bite like you go to–”

“Back the fuck up.”

Taemin’s entrance is also the exit of the other vampire; he grabs them by the wrist and all but yanks them back and away from Jonghyun. Jonghyun blinks and shakes his head, focusing again on the new scene in front of him. Taemin is now standing between him and the other vampire, one hand reaching back for Jonghyun’s wrist and the other held out to discourage them from coming any closer again. Jonghyun knows that the little crosses on his bracelet are burning Taemin’s skin so he quickly takes his hand to hold, squeezing him once to show he’s okay. Taemin glances back at him for half a second before looking back to the other vampire. They’re smiling, lazy and smooth, maliciously innocent in the way they smooth their shirt. They’re also trying to lean around Taemin to see Jonghyun again.

“I was just playing,” they drawl. “Chill.” From what Jonghyun can see of the side of Taemin’s face, he doesn’t even twitch from his hard expression.

“Walk away,” he says quietly. The other vampire snorts, huffs, glances at Jonghyun over Taemin’s shoulder and gives him a little wink.

“Another time, babe,” they say, waving pleasantly before turning and disappearing into the dance floor. Taemin stays and watches them for a few long moments after Jonghyun has lost them, then turns to face him.

He moves his hand to Jonghyun’s waist, a heavy if cold weight that draws Jonghyun a step closer. With his other hand he pushes Jonghyun’s hair away from his face, trails his fingers down to Jonghyun’s neck. His head tilts to either side, like he’s trying to see if they bit him or not. Jonghyun lifts his hand to cover Taemin’s.

“I’m fine,” he says. “They just. Caught me off guard.” A few more seconds and he wouldn’t have been fine, but. That didn’t happen, so he doesn’t need to worry about it. Taemin stays silent, mouth a little frown as he searches Jonghyun’s face. After another moment, he steps back and tugs gently on Jonghyun’s wrist.

“Let’s get out of here,” he mumbles. Jonghyun bites his lip. They’ve only been here for a little under an hour.

 

> uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh [moving day au](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/158516012916/jonghyuntaemin-extra-baggage-part-1-pg-13) when jongtae were smoochin and taem had a panic attack nd i changed it in the final cut to have taem figure it out himself

With his fingers playing with the hem of Taemin’s shirt, Taemin’s breathing quickens, his hips press minutely closer, his arms wrap fully around Jonghyun’s waist–and then he wrenches himself away, pulling their lips apart and turning his head to the side. Jonghyun sways, accidentally leaning too far forward now that there’s nothing holding him back, and opens his eyes, disoriented. Blinking the room blearily back into focus, he pouts at the loss of their kissing.

Taemin is leaning heavily on one hand, head down, eyes squeezed shut tight. His breaths are heavy and when he swallows it’s a struggle; Jonghyun immediately recognizes it as another panic attack instead of just being flustered and breathless. He shifts his hips back but leans forward, resting his weight on one hand on the mattress and running the fingers of his other gently through Taemin’s hair.

“Shhh,” he whispers. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe.” He presses his lips gently to Taemin’s temple through his guilt, nuzzling him and holding him close. He shouldn’t have pushed it that far. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. You’re okay. We can–”

“No, that’s not–” Taemin tugs Jonghyun even closer with the arm around his waist. He turns, not to face Jonghyun, but to bury his face in his chest, nuzzled up against his left boob. Jonghyun bites his lip as Taemin shakes against him. If it wasn’t him then he has no idea what it was. He hates these rare times where he doesn’t know what’s triggering Taemin’s anxiety. He does what he can do, which is pet his hair gently and make quiet, soothing noises until he’s ready to talk. Taemin holds him close, hands twisted in the back of his shirt and breaths hot against the front, for several long minutes.

“Tell–tell me,” he stammers eventually. “Tell me that the others don’t. H-hate me.”

“Oooohhh,” Jonghyun breathes. The realization fills him up in a big breath that he lets out when he tightens his arms around Taemin’s shoulders. “Taemin, of course they don’t hate you,” he says, the words coming out clearly but gently, the soothing tone that he’s perfected just for this. “You’re good,” he whispers. “Good and sweet. You’re not wasting their time. They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t want to help you. You’re good, you’re good, you’re good.”

“Nnngh,” Taemin groans. “They’ve. At  _first,_  but–I’ve–like an asshole, and–”

“Taemin.” Jonghyun pushes Taemin back gently, just far enough that he’s able to tilt his chin up and press soft, quick kisses to his lips. “You have not been acting like an asshole,” he says clearly. Taemin’s lips are shaky, slow, barely responsive but he still holds Jonghyun close and accepts the kisses. “You’re stressed,” Jonghyun tells him quietly. “You’re scared. You’re anxious. You’re tired.” He punctuates each little reassurance with a little kiss, spacing out Taemin’s breaths for him. “No one  _expected_ you to be all smiles and sunshine,” he says.

“And you  _deserve_  this little break in here,” he adds. “Cleanup is done. Packing is done. The video is done. All that’s left is for Minho to finish editing it, which they need to do alone. You’re good. You’re good, you’re wonderful.”

“Gwi loves any time that she gets to be with you and that she’s finally helping you leave,” he continues. “Minjunggie thinks you’re adorable and brave.” Jonghyun knows. They told him earlier when they were editing the video together.

 

> stuff from [a couple of kids](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/156896652117/taeminkibum-a-couple-of-kids-part-12-pg)??? that didnt work lmao

“Hey, um,” Kibum says after a minute. Taemin blinks slowly away from the doodle someone from another class drew on his desk and looks at his friend instead. Kibum is sliding his thick blue ring and and down his thumb in the same way he does before a big test. He notices Taemin looking and stops, fixing it back on his knuckle and pulling his bag forward instead. Taemin hums in question as Kibum rummages through his stuff for nothing.

“Do you wanna,” he says slowly. “Go shopping with me? On Sunday?” He lowers his voice a little like they’re not already talking quietly in the back of the classroom. Taemin tilts his head, confused.

“I thought we were already going to the mall with everyone on Saturday?” he asks. Kibum shakes his head, fingers playing subconsciously with his ring again.

“Not… at the mall,” he mumbles. Taemin thinks for just a second before it clicks.

“Oh,” he says. Not the mall. “Yeah. Sure.”

“I don’t wanna go alone,” Kibum says quickly, quietly, his cheeks going a little pink under his makeup. “But I can’t… you don’t mind?”

“No, yeah, it’s okay,” Taemin says. He gets it; he gets that he’s the only one that knows. He’ll go with Kibum to the store. He can get some of the cookies his dad always pretends like they don’t have for himself while Kibum gets whatever he needs.

“Alright, cool.” Kibum nods with a chill smile like they’d just agreed to go out for coffee. Taemin watches him scribble their plan down in his book. He probably could convince Kibum to get lunch at the little café across from the store. He’ll buy.

~

“We’re gonna have to do all of this again in like, a month,” Taemin mumbles after a minute. Kibum’s chest rises and falls in a slow sigh.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “But at least I’ll be at Jinki’s for the whole summer before his parents get back.” His voice is wistful, longing, tired, and relieved to have a steady home for such a long time. Taemin nuzzles his shirt in agreement. He knows that Kibum is still super anxious and guilty and fucked up about everything, but he’s letting his friends help. He’s accepting that his friends care about him and want to know about what he’s going through so they can make it easier on him, and he’s accepting that he deserves that slack.

“Is Jonghyun still trying to tell you that his mom will be your mom now?” Taemin asks, grinning when Kibum snorts and breathes little laughs into his hand.

“Yeah,” Kibum grins. “And I believe him, like, his mom is the best person I’ve ever met, but…. I don’t know, like. I’ll be eighteen like, two weeks into the school year. That’s close enough. And I might not even have to be eighteen to enroll myself, actually, I’ve been doing more research….” He trails off with a mumble, a troubled sigh. “Anyway,” he continues, “I’m kind of swearing off parents in general for now.” He shrugs the shoulder that isn’t under Taemin’s head. Taemin hums back in agreement. He knows.

Despite all of their better judgements, they’re not exactly telling any real adults about this. Sure, Jonghyun and Jinki are technically legal adults, but they’re not gonna suddenly know how to take care of everything once they graduate next month. They’re figuring this out on their own, for Kibum’s safety and comfort mostly. If Taemin has learned anything over the passed few months, it’s that one person can be extremely capable of living by themself. If Kibum can do it on his own, then the five of them can definitely do this together.

 

> this was at the end of [that onjongtae au](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/162440079340/onjongtae-whos-ur-daddy-pg) where jongyu both wanted the other to be daddy so then they made taem daddy instead but then i didnt feel like putting it in

“On a scale of one to ten,” Taemin mumbles, pausing to press a quick kiss to both of their temples. “How sexy are we feeling?” **  
**

“Mmm, six, I guess,” Jinki hums. He’s not really looking for it, but he won’t say no if the pampering Taemin wants to give him comes in the form of a blowjob.

“Like, twenty,” Jonghyun says confidently. Jinki muffles a snort into Taemin’s shoulder. Holy shit. He lifts his head enough to catch the fond little kiss Taemin presses to Jonghyun’s mouth.

“Alright, well,” Taemin says. He pulls himself away from them and pats both of their butts. “You two honeys let me get ready and then we’ll eat breakfast.” He tugs his towel off of his shoulders and lumps it on top of his head to rub the last of the wetness out of his hair. “Crepes,” he says, giving Jinki a little hip bump on his way to the mirror. Jinki smiles wide and bubbly and bounces on his toes. Nice. His favorite. “And then I’ll eat you,” Taemin adds, throwing Jonghyun a little grin over his shoulder. Jonghyun flutters happily and reaches to stop Taemin from buttoning up his shirt.

“Both holes?” he asks, pressing up against Taemin’s back with a definite dip in his voice. Jinki snorts. Thirsty. Taemin rolls his eyes.

“You know I’m not good at dirty talk when I’m hungry,” he chides. Jonghyun pouts.

“Sorry, daddy,” he says quietly. Taemin ruffles his hair fondly and pushes him gently towards Jinki.

“Go start breakfast,” he tells them. “I’ll be out in a few.” He shoos them away with a little flap of his hand and a playful smile. Jinki nods easily and takes Jonghyun’s wrist, pulling him out of the room.

“Does he ever just pick one hole?” he asks conversationally as they bounce through the hallway. Taemin could spend hours down there with his head between their legs. Jinki can’t imagine that he wouldn’t switch back and forth every now and again. Jonghyun snorts, shakes his head.

“I just like to hear him say it,” he grins. Jinki rolls his eyes, but has to admit that he’s the same. He is going to spend the whole day fishing for compliments and praise and love every second of Taemin indulging him in it.

 

> _one time i watched the mv for joan jett’s bad reputation and i wanted to write a Short Small drabble au where jung was a punky biker babe that listened to bad reputation on repeat while actually caring Very Much about her bad reputation and tae was a punky biker babe that Actually didn’t care about her bad reputation_
> 
> _but then i thought about it too much and it got too long and it turned into like ???? two separate fics???? but one??? like i was gonna do Each Scene Two Times to be both from jung’s and tae’s pov and like listen the point is i’m never gonna finish it lmao so here it is_
> 
> _**tw for some mentions of transphobia and some misgendering tho** _

Taeyeon, to Junghee, is a long list of small moments that feel like eternities.

When she first meets Taeyeon, it’s nothing more than a glance. Junghee is the new girl around (in this part of town, anyway), moved with her family and using the unsettlement and stress as an excuse to take as many more months off from looking for a job as she possibly can. She’s going on five years out of high school, her anxiety only getting worse as her father finally leaves her mother to take care of her and her sister fully. What relief she did feel at his departure was quickly forced out by money worry, bills and necessities and the capitalistic push to sell herself and be useful in order to deserve life. At least her mother supports her gender.

Her previous dips into the whole punky, back-alley-biker, young adult rebel scene were tentative, quick. She knew too many people at the hangout by her old home. Too many people that would see right through her new look, know her whole attitude was a lie. This new area is a fresh start. The people sharing cigarettes between the videogame shop and the auto parts store don’t know her heavy lidded eyes and rouged cheeks are there to change her frequent glances down into boredom and hide her involuntary blushes. The groups parked out in the drive-in theatre won’t guess that her studded jackets and spiked jewelry are to intimidate people away out of fear instead of disdain. No one loitering around the other small shops at night will suspect her long brown ponytail is left simple and inconspicuous to avoid attention.

When she first meets Taeyeon, it’s her third day on the scene. Gwiboon has already made friends with her and she’s leaning on the hood of Gwiboon’s car, playing with the end of her ponytail and just glancing up at the rest of the area every so often. Gwiboon chatters to whoever next to her, not forcing her to talk but not excluding her either, and she picks at her nails and appreciates the protection and company.

Taeyeon enters her life in a silent whoosh of denim and indifference. She’s with two others, and it’s their legs that Junghee sees first block her unfocused view of the ground. Blinking and looking up, her eyes follow ripped black skinnies, one hand in a butt pocket and another around a waist, a studded jean jacket, and dirty blonde hair framing a face that makes Junghee’s breath leave her lungs.

Taeyeon taps Gwiboon and mumbles something that Junghee doesn’t hear because she’s too lost in the heavy makeup around her eyes, the plush outline of her lips, the sharp line of her jaw. Gwiboon nods and waves her away, and that’s when she looks at Junghee.

Junghee watches Taeyeon’s dark eyes look her up and down and feels like she’s being searched all the way to her soul. She meets Junghee’s gaze for half a second before she looks away and keeps walking with the other two, no reaction, no greeting, no nothing.

It was just a look, just a glance, not even two seconds, but Junghee feels that moment lingering on her body for the rest of the night.

~

Junghee, to Taeyeon, is a short list of drawn-out experiences that are never long enough.

jung was so gorgeous and so interesting and tae wishes she stayed back and talked to her and introduced herself and she keeps looking back at her across the parking lot for the whole night

~

and then they get to know each other more i guess i tbh never planned this part out

~~

“Oh, fuck.”

“Hmm?” Taeyeon lifts her gaze from the syrup rail she’s been lazily wiping down for the passed few minutes. Jessica doesn’t reply; her coworker is squinting through the windows in front of the parlor and whispering more curses under her breath.

“Don’t do it you fuck,” she hisses. “Don’t do it, don’t you fucking do it, I just put away the–” Taeyeon watches with a slow blink as the person outside grabs the door handle and lets themself inside, ten minutes before closing. “God, boys are trash,” Jessica breathes, and then, “Hi! Welcome to Baskin Robbins,” she smiles, bright and peppy and excited. Taeyeon snorts and goes back to her cleaning. The assumption of their customer’s gender nags at the back of her mind but she’s honestly too tired to even grumble about it. She’s never listened to anyway. Here, her quiet is taken as rudeness and introversion instead of thoughtfulness and authority.

She folds her rag after wiping off one final speck of dust, stuffing it in her back pocket and pulling her pen out instead to scribble her initials down on the task list. Looking up to glance at their latest customer as they look over the flavors, soft brown eyes and a telling mole between their collarbones make her do a doubletake. Oh.

“Jess, I’ll take them if you wash the sinks for me,” she mumbles, stepping by the register and tapping Jessica’s elbow to get her attention.

“Oh, nice, thanks,” Jessica says, and leaves for the cleaning stuff without looking back. Taeyeon leans up on the counter, quietly watching their late customer bite their lip and wiggle a finger contemplatively between regular vanilla and vanilla cake batter ice cream. After another moment, they look up, scan for an employee, and find Taeyeon.

She doesn’t do a doubletake, but by the way she starts and then bites her lip even deeper, one hand lifting to twist in her shirt collar, Taeyeon confirms that it’s Junghee and knows that Junghee recognizes her too.

“Hey J,” she says.

“Oh. Um. Hi,” Junghee mumbles, almost whispers. The tight grip she has on her collar almost hides the way her hand shakes. “I didn’t know you, um. Worked here,” she says. Taeyeon shrugs. No one does, really.

“If I was at the Baskin Robins by the hangout no one would ever leave me alone,” she says. This location is far enough away that none of the usual skaters or bikers come by and recognize her. Except one, apparently.

She keeps seeing Junghee try to reach for her ponytail to twist and hold, but her hand keeps twitching through thin air.

“Can I get a small vanilla cake batter, please,” Junghee manages to say. “No toppings.”

“Mmhmm.” Taeyeon slides easily to the ice cream, grabbing the scoop that Jessica just cleaned and reaching into the vanilla cake batter bin. As she’s digging up the usual amount, she glances at Junghee again. Her lips are just as thick and plush looking without any dark lipstick dramatizing them. Her lashes are shorter without mascara but still long enough to fan over her unconotured cheeks as she stares at the floor.

“I’ll be done cleaning up soon,” she says as she plops Junghee’s scoop into the small cup. “You should wait around for me. We can chill.” It’ll be just like when they chill with the others at the ice cream shop by the hangout, only just the two of them. Junghee glances at her anxiously as she plucks a napkin from the dispenser on top of the counter.

“Sure,” she says. Taeyeon hands her the ice cream, Junghee hands her a five, Taeyeon hands her her change, and Junghee walks out of the shop into the night. Taeyeon watches her scoot down the sidewalk a little bit for a moment before taking the scoop to rewash. She finishes cleaning up the shop with Jessica, rewiping the counters, organizing and washing the cabinets, sweeping and mopping the floor. When she’s done, she grabs her jacket from the break room and leaves Jessica to do the final lock up of everything.

Stepping outside, Taeyeon runs her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face so she can look around. The warm breeze sends stray leaves scuttling across the cement of the sidewalk. The sky is a dusky, almost light blue as the summer stars twinkle down at her. One lone soul on a skateboard rolls through the parking lot and two empty ice cream cups sit out on one of the umbrella tables in front of the shop.

No Junghee.

Taeyeon sighs as she starts forward to grab the garbage some anus left for her to clean up. She guesses she can’t blame Junghee for leaving. It’s been almost twenty minutes and she wasn’t exactly her usual self. She won’t lie and say she didn’t like how Junghee looked in just a simple tank top and jeans, but it definitely wasn’t her normal tough girl leather and lace look.

The empty cups aren’t sticky, which she is incredibly grateful for as she picks them up. There’s a dumpster between the parlor and the bookstore next to it so that’s where she goes, holding the cups away from her as she shuffles tiredly over the sidewalk. As she nears the corner, she hears a faint, muffled song and the familiar distorted crackles of cheap headphones playing too loudly. She recognizes the song, too, and so isn’t surprised when she enters the little alley to find Junghee leaning up against the wall and quickly trying to apply thick eyeliner with her phone as a mirror.

She doesn’t have her regular studded leather jacket, but she’s pulled a dark jacket on over her tank top anyway. The hood is up and her long brown ponytail drapes over her shoulder, quickly finger-brushed and a little more mussed than usual. It looks like she’s almost done with her face, too, and Taeyeon has to be impressed with how well she’s done so quickly, even if her blush is a little heavier than usual.

Taeyeon tosses the cups into the open dumpster, then stuffs her hands into her pockets and leans up on the wall next to Junghee. As she does so, the song playing from the headphones dangling over Junghee’s ear fades out and then starts again right away. Taeyeon snorts.

“For someone that listens to ‘Bad Reputation’ on repeat, you sure care a lot about your reputation,” she says. Junghee glances at her, bites a dark burgundy lip, looks back to her reflection and finishes bringing her eyeliner to a point.

“Mmhmm,” she hums. Taeyeon watches her put her eyeliner pencil into her bag, hesitate, and then take out her mascara wand next.

“Why?” Taeyeon asks.

“What?” Junghee asks, uncapping it and bringing it to her left eye. Taeyeon shifts closer to watch the fuzzy little bristles roll over her lashes.

“Why are you always fixing your makeup and doing your hair and making sure you look perfectly badass?” she asks. She knows it’s not vanity, and even if it was, it seems kind of unnecessary here, with just the two of them, miles away from anyone else that would care. Junghee glances at her again, but stays silent as she does her lashes. When she’s done, she puts her phone and mascara into her bag and shrugs, looking at her fingers picking at the chipped paint at the wall.

“You mean, like, besides the crushing fear of, uh. You know, like.” She waves her hand in little circles, gestures at Taeyeon, gestures at her done up face, rubs her hand self-consciously over her throat. She has no bandana to cover it tonight, apparently.

“Violent transmisogyny?” Taeyeon guesses. Junghee flinches; it’s a little movement, but Taeyeon still catches it and frowns at herself for being so bluntly right. “Sorry,” she mumbles. She didn’t mean to give Junghee more anxiety. Junghee keeps looking down as she shakes her head.

“It’s fine,” she mumbles.

“Don’t lie to me,” Taeyeon snaps. She might be far from her usual element, but she still won’t let people act like she can’t fuck up. Her tone brings Junghee’s eyes to hers, big and guilty but not as scared as before.

“Sorry,” she says. Taeyeon reaches up to fix her hood up straighter as an acceptance of that apology. Junghee leans minutely closer to her touch and lifts a sleeve-covered hand to squish her bottom lip. “Besides that,” she mumbles. “Dysphoria, and, you know, confidence.” She shrugs. Taeyeon shrugs back. Not how she deals with dysphoria, but she gets it. If Junghee doesn’t want anyone she knows to see her undone up, then Taeyeon will do her best to forget how she looked when she walked into the shop. “Plus I like how when I kiss people the lipstick rubs off on them,” Junghee adds. Taeyeon snorts.

“Yeah?” she asks, raising her brows. That’s as good of a reason as any other she’s ever heard. She leans her forearm on the wall and her head on her forearm, looking down at Junghee quietly. She didn’t know the new girl in her gang made a habit of kissing anyone. She wonders what it would be like, to have those thick lips pressed against hers. Nice, probably.

“Do you kiss people a lot?” she asks.

u know what??? u know the whole reason i started this au??? was to have tae pulling a v anxious jung to sit on the hood of her car and make out behind the ice cream shop??? like that was it??? that was all i wanted to write??? and then i was a fucking gremlin and made it rly big and then i never got around to writing it and then it was Too big and then when i Finally wrote the one part that was supposed to Lead to the original idea u kno what i did??? i never fuckin finished it

but tae takes her to the regular hangout since she got herself all done up and then they don’t make out that night bc jongs busy being wiggly and anxious but after another few nights they make out on the hood of taes car behind the baskin robins at the hangout and its Good


End file.
